Winx club versus the gorgon
in this episode draco meets his arch enemy gorgon the gorgosaurus after they recive a distress call on trangulyti where he was eating locall livestock. this is set five days after the winx club went agasint starscream plot transscript intro: chapter 1: the first strike and call hiccup (v.o) some dinosaurs change others don't and one will be our toughest emey and in the process we gain some new freinds. the scene starts with with a shaded dinosaur looking at alfea from the forest, he then rushes to the barrie and shattering it like glass, looks around a little and roars at the audience and then the title appears and theme song begins. the next morning the winx are checking the sight. skipper: i don't get it, how can a large animal break through the wall like this? tecna: yeah and it seems it just charged in. bloom: well what ever did this is not human. lian chu: or even from here look (they then a large dinosaur footprint.) gwisdo: thats a big print. tommy: it seems to from a theropod, but not an allosaur. kowalski: maybe a trex tommy: no, its to small to be a trex and the height of the break in the barrier is to low for a full grown t rex, but maybe a smaller trex or something, we need to think about it. later that night on berk, roxy has a nightmare, of a large carnivorus dinosaur attacking her while draco defends her and is hit by the tail, by then she has woken up. the next morning draco and roxy are looking at a picture of three dinosaurs and draco playing with them. roxy: i guess you miss them eh. draco: yeah, i just wonder what they are doing now. skipper is seen pacing with a creepy smile on his face. roxy: what are you doing. skipper: oh i just think the creature is a thropod, which i like to a gorgon-saurus, oh it just sounds scary. draco: um you mean gorgosaurus right. skipper:what ever i even made a song. kowalski: nice song skipper, but there's no way that its a gorgosaurus. while the others talk draco and roxy look back at the picture. chapter 2:patchi,juniper and scowler meanwhile on celtonion a male pachyrhinosaurus with a hole in his frill is walking around with another male pachyrhinosaurus. scowler: oh yeah mating season has come, i am so pumped up....except, i'm also uh well empty, there i said. patchi: i know what you mean, ever since draco left, you me and juniper, have been lonely. scowler: yeah i feel like a strong warrior without a purpose. patchi: i just wish we knew what was happening with him..... uh oh we better get moving we have to listen to brom. they then head with other young male pachyrhinosaurs. freede: alright, you premature adolecent pachy's listen up, brom will give you tips fot this years mating season. brom: okay boys gather round listen and learn from the master. meanwhile on the other side, female pachyrhinosaurs and juniper are listen to plio. plio: now girls, always pick for the male that has the best strength is more better for your kids to have a storng man. brom: and be sure, that the kids remember that you gave them your strentgh. plio: you may not always get the man, but remember him for next year. brom: but if you don't get a girl this year, don't worry there always next year. virgo: alright boys, you don't want them waiting. brom: go on now, frills out, boss high. patchi: hope i do good virgo. virgo: come on patchi, juniper knows your always his man, so don't sweat. after the song many pachyrhinosaur walk off, while patchi,scowler and juniper sit in one spot. fray: ah don't worry guys you always have next. scowler: next year, smext year, i would much rather be my self or with draco. then some alphadon appear alphadon: your a lopo scolwer: no i'm not alphadon: yeah you are. scowler: no i'm not alphadon: yeah you are scowler: NO I'M NOT alphadon: YEAH YOU ARE freo: oh well poor fellows, always sad of not being mated. virgo: no, thier sad of someone who left.(after the others left virgo sits with them) well it has been hard fot me to let go of draco. patchi: yeah and he was been with when we were kids. juniper: yeah, and we used to play together. scowler: yeah, and i always.... always.... well i can't think of anything right now. virgo: yeah, if only their was someway you be with him, well you know without taking a ship. patchi: thanks virgo, i just hope so too. chapter 3: the first attack and gaining sophix chapter 4: the second attack and draco's coma chapter 5: the defence of draco kowalski: operation defend draco, we will make mulitraps around the warehouse and then.. private: question, multitraps? kowalski: yes to defend draco we are to have a layerd trap grid around the warehouse. private: no i mean multitraps are you sure a cage won't work. kowalski then see's gorgon in telescope and he roars at it. kowalski: emmmmmmmmmmmmm yeah pretty sure. meanwhile the raven flys towards patchi,juniper and scowler sleeping toghether. scowler:(talking in his sleep) yeah thats right you gladiators i am the greatest. patchi:(snoring until the raven pecks him hard) OW!!! juniper: what is it? scowler: ah man i was just dreaming of me being a galdiator in ceasar circus, and was to be given the laurel of courage, in my dreams that is. patchi: seriously, mr raven what's with you. the raven starts cawing out something. scowler: what's he saying, wait i got, trouble at the mill, no the barns on fire, no no timmys stuck in a well, no wait....(raven caws loud) i'm shuting up now.(he then writes words DRACO IN DANGER, COME TO HIS HELP, FOLLOW ME in the dirt.) patchi: wait this raven knows draco? juniper: and he's in trouble?! scowler: also i think he is waiting for us. patchi: wait up mr raven. they follow the raven to a mystic tree juniper: i don't recall seeing this tree here. patchi: me too, but draco needs us so we must go through. scowler:(seeing patchi, and juniper go in) wait shouldn't we tell the... (sigh) coming(he too goes through.) night falls skipper: now then the first layer the pit, second the brick wall, third the mine field, fourth electric fence, and finally knock out gas. bloom: are you very sure this will work because he took quite a hit by his tail. skipper: don't worry if it dosn't work i'll uh i'll uh i'll eat a roast boar with some french fries. bloom: seriously. skipper: what, roxy wants me to try something else other than fish. several mintues later. skipper: now then when gorgon arrives you might scared or terrified, do not worry. king julian: when you put your fist into a pile of goo, that used to be a monster and such you, uh wait thats a ice cream cone shaped like a cow, you know what to do. mort: i like blooms speeches. maurice: because he is the founder or the fact is because she has a nice voice. mort: either one works. gorgons roar can be heard. skipper: he's here to your stations,go go go. bugs bunny: i see him and he is not over the wait, he is leaving i knew my pit would be...(gorgon then jumps over pit easily.) he jumped over it, gorgon just jumped over the pit of my fingers. daffy duck: skipper, bugs said gorgon jumped over it. skipper: fall back man, and seriously does this gorgosaurs have very good leg muscles, i mean honestly, has he been taking fitness classes, for theropods, anyway brick wall hows the wall. asterix: gorgon coming but will not through this wall, for it is many meters thick, he would have to be...(rams through wall easily) he rammed the wall he rammed the wa!!! skipper: private do you see him in the mines? private: no i don't (gasp) he's cleared the mine field(dino vision) i lost him skipper. skipper: fall back private, kowalski hows the fence. Kowalski: Electric fence still operational-- (gorgon tosses a log onto the fence, shocking it, and destroying the fence) He's in the walls, he's in the walls! Skipper: Fall back! Gassy lassie, you're up! gwizdo:' Okay, I did not agree to that code name! gwizdo hears growling and rico fires. gwizdo: is he out? (he then see's rico knock out with mask still on and then see's gorgon walking with his head above the mist, he then runs.) skipper: all units retreat to the warehouse, move everyone. they then fortify at the front gate and seal the door. gorgon: no, you shall not stop me. he then runs towards the door skipper: (in thought: now he is mine to beat up hahahahahahahaha) now remember we must not run from gorgon if he...(he then rams the door and walls fall down bloking the others while he heads inside.)oh come on now bloom: oh no, he's after draco and roxy. kowalski: what do we do, what do we do what do we do?! chapter 6: the (almost) victory of gorgon and patchi, scowler, and junipers charge appearence roxy is seen touching draco's uncouncious forehead. roxy:(sobing) please be okay, please be okay. she then see's water ripples in puddles near the area, roxy then covers draco up. roxy: stay away from him, you monster! gorgon: quite courageous for a girl, but i don't know why you would care for the one who runied my hunt when i was a hatchling, especialy since he took the blow for you. roxy: because i love him, and i won't let you hurt him! gorgon: love him, quite bizzare for an animal like you to care for a celtic horse. roxy: don't you call him that i can fight you here and i am not afraid of you! gorgon: you will soon be afraid for my teeth are swords, my muscles are mace's, my tail and legs, are a hurricane. roxy: wolf talon. gorgon: (dodging the spell) do you think some magic will stop me, i am imune to magic and can repell anything magical. roxy: you, your the one who broke through alfea's barrier. gorgon: yes and that barrier was a sign of my powers against anything magical, and yet you think you can defeat me, no fairy or knight could stop me, i am stronger, than a bear, i am faster than a cheetah, i am more touch than a tortoise, and i am more.....aggresive(gorgon then hits roxy with his head and she falls to the ground as he charges toward her.) roxy: enchanted cloack. gorgon keeps raming her as she gets weaker. gorgon: do you feel weak,fairy, soon you will surrender and you.... will be an appitizer! patchi,scowler, and juniper then appear. patchi: whats going on down there,(seeing draco's unconcious body) draco, draco wake up, that girl is in trouble. juniper: i don't think he's asleep. scolwer: he's in a comma, we have to do something those two are in trouble. patchi: i'm thinking, i'm thinking, i'm.... flashback with gorgons father and bulldust fighting. bulldust: draco, patachi, you must protect each other now, you two must stay together, you have to defend the other.(echo) gorgon:(in video) you. roxy:(seeing draco coming to) draco,(she,patchi,juniper,and scowler then rush and roxy hugs him) your okay! draco:(hugging her too) yeah just a bit sore. scowler: she hugs you and you say your abit sore seriously. draco:(roxy helps him up) guys, my goodness you've grown. juniper: draco, are you really wearing armour. draco: yeah i guess i have alot to tell. scowler: told ya, you had a tin head. draco: scowler. patchi:you know i guess we all changed after we last seen each other. draco: yeah and i guess we should we head to the others. junipers: you have other freinds? draco:yeah you should meet them. scowler: yeah i bet one of them is skinny. draco: some dinosaurs never change. roxy: tell me about it. meanwhile back with the others asterix: come on can you help me. junko: i'm trying, i'm trying roxy:(on comlink) guys draco's okay. bloom: thank goodness. scowler: thank goodness really. bloom: um who's that. roxy: you'll see. patchi: um do they need help? daphne: yeah can you help us. scolwer: hang on, also you should stand back. snotlout: why should we stand back at the voice who we not kno.....(he then flys up in the air after scowler rams the wall.) every single time, why am i always the one who gets flung in the air? scowler: draco, is he really that ridiculous? astrid: woah where did they come from? juniper: gee so your dracos freinds. stella: yeah. roxy: they helped beat gorgon. skipper: ahhh come on, these pachyrhinosaurs beat him!? scowler: oh yeah gorgons toast, unlike that guy there with the fat belly. obelix: i am not fat, i'm just big bone scowler: he is totally fat. maurice: good thing to... wait how come their lips don't move when they talk? daphne: they through telemind, thats when they talk without using their mouths, draco told many dinosaurs do that in english. juniper: you know draco, you made some good freinds. draco: yeah this might surpise you but i also have some sisters. junipers: really you have sisters. scowler: hey i wonder if their over their i can show them patchis frill hole. draco: ow scowler. patchi: don't do that, his ribs hurt and besides you don't even know who are his sisters. juniper: patchi patchi: unless of course, their standing right behind me, which they are what a nice surprise uh hello draco's sisters. daphne: i can tell your surprised but i think we should deal with that chest. draco: yeah good idea. gobber: i they need some attention. scowler:(walking away) even though you could use magic. tune: most stubborn pachy. epilouge draco is then seen having a wrap on his chest. gobber: there, you might be better in a few days, they may still be sore for a while but you will still be able to fight by then. draco: thanks, thats good to know. scowler: good to know seriously? draco: scowler. juniper: draco at least now your okay. patchi: and of course you have a nice place. draco: yeah and maybe some time we can show you guys around. patchi: ok juniper: bye draco. draco: bye guys get comfortable. scowler: get comfotable really. draco: why do i even bother. patchi: wohoho, yeah, were with draco again, and he has sisters. private: skipper do you think we have seen the last of gorgon? skipper: i don't know, but at least we don't have to worry about him for a while,(whimpering) but still all the years of dreaming and thinking i will never beat up a gorgosaur(burst into tears)it's not fair,it's not fair,it's not fair. scowler: told ya he'd cry out, get it cry out? private: he has some weird jokes. draco: yes but at least i don't have to worry about gorgon anymore roxy: that i can agree with. skipper: (still crying) of all the ways of him to be beaten it had to be a pachyrhinosaurus with a hole in his frill and.... everyone: oh shut up skipper skipper: what i got something on my beak. camera then goes to gorgon coming out of the river with a broken arm. gorgon: i am gorgon, i am.....death. (he then walks into the forest) camera then goes back to berk. Bloom ball gown.png|blooms banquet dress Stella banquet7.png|stella's banquet dress Flora banquet4.png|flora's banquet dress Tecna banquet2.jpg|tecna's banquet dress musa dress2.png|musa's banquet dress Laylas gown.png|layla's banquet dress Roxy naturela gown.png|roxy's banquet dress Daphne gown.png|daphne's banquet dress hiccup: well some dino's don't change, but we have gained three ceratopsians and some touch ones too even if one has a hole in his frill. Category:Spinoffseries Category:The roxy chronicles Category:Prehistoric episodes